Monster Hierarchy
}} Series history Hey, it's me again! The Monster Hierarchy was my fisrt series on NeonMob, oh btw I'm P-Graner, the guy that made this series, as I explained in the wiki article about myself I don't feel great talking about myself in the third person, so deal with me. Monster Hierarchy joined my pasion of creatures with the need to make a series, on the fly I made a hierarchy system, but more about that later. Let's talk about the submission card, the first one of many others. The first card on MH was: http://fav.me/d91kw19. Give it a click and follow me over there to keep on with this history. If you're thinking " Oh boy, what it's your problem why don't you just explain it here", because it wouldn't be funny, shut up and let's go there! Even though GEK, as I like to call the last card, was one of the most poplar card by it's time I felt like this was not how I was suposed to do this, I didn't put any effort in it. Life doesn't give a prize for kinda trying, you need to put your best in it, so I made it again. Yet this was not not what MH would become, it's just a refine version of the idea, but not it's final stage. So I made another submition: http://fav.me/d94h5p6 Then after all of that I got accepted to make a whole series my first series. I got to know Whitney, the person that takes care of the series and things and a wonderful person. She helped me a lot through this first series. We chatted a lot about ideas on what I was thinking MH could turn into. Now let's talk about something very cool that could not happen in the series. There is a side hierarchy on MH, the chase cards, all made up of water creatures. This was a very late game decision, it was an acctual idea kinda early on, but right before finishing the normal cards I got in a conundrum, to make or don't the side hiearachy. My father was telling me that I needed to finish this already, after all I was very late on the delivery date around a month late. But I talked with Whitney if things were ok, and she gave me the green card to keep on going with the side series. Final information: - My best friend helped me to chose the cover of the series, her name is Caroline. - The "A rounded series" description on the series makes reference for the fact that I have not used any brush other than the default round photoshop brush, as well as any photo bashing or texture. - The entire "Igra" story I made up while making the drawing. I didn't planned ahead how the story wold come to be. - The "Deepness clown" is the most rare card in the series, there is around a 0,2% chance of finding it. That's all, goodbye! View this Series on NeonMob Category:Series Category:2015 Category:Medium Sets Category:Exclusive Category:Pay Category:Monsters Category:Characters